J Kid
Beware his mystical gait... =True Identity= J Kid is actually a high school student named Matthew Schairer, a member of the class of '09. He played quarterback for the varsity football squad during its triumphant Super Bowl Championship year. He actually moved to Medfield halfway through his high school career. =Name Change= Not so much a change but a laziness combined with a mistake. Over the first few days of First Contact, no name was known by which to address J Kid. So, because of his appearance (see below), the would-be temporary name used to identify him was "Giants Kid." About a week passed and no name was known for him yet and one day during a period of intense observation, Sutton Dewey attempted to shorten the name to "G" Kid, but, because of his spoken word retardation, he mistakenly said "J" Kid. The name became synonymous with Giants Kid because of Jack Samels' obsession with him, and, eventually, became more well known and then the "official" name by which he goes. And, even when his real name was heard, J Kid was so well known, the "real" name was swept under the carpet. Jack watched him everyday, and observed him drink milk out of the side of his face. =Appearance= J Kid's most outstanding outward appearance facet is his clothing choice. He wears the highest density of New York Giants apparel of any person to grace the halls of Medfield High School. He has a large Giants jacket, a well-worn Giants hat, and a whole slew of Giants shirts. He also sports a sharp looking pair of glasses that accentuate his stoic face. =Traits= J Kid does have some very unique traits (confusing some as to why he did not follow in the footsteps of Doug Linse and win the Senior Superlative for Most Unique): *He has the distinct ability to drink out of the side of his face. Not his mouth, his face. He has been observed during many a lunch period to bring a milk bottle up to his mouth at about a 90 degree angle. *His gait may be his most defining trait of all. He walks with such a pace and step-style that many have tried to replicate it and the closest anyone has ever come is Jack Samels but only ever in Knoxville, TN. *He is surprisingly pleasant during conversation. Both Mike H and Dave Curran have noted on multiple occasions to have stricken up quazi-convos with J Kid. And not once has he brushed one off without at least a return "Hello" or at the very least an award-winning smile. *He is far too attractive to be contained in photographs. In the 2005-06 yearbook, he appeared twice under different spellings of his last name. With two different pictures. Truly Masterful =Affiliation= Why is J Kid both a Legend and an affiliate of Wazoo? Sometime during Junior Year, Dave Curran started to notice this fellow student who sat at a table within good line of sight during lunch periods. After bringing this man to others' attentions and after a few days of observation, it was realized the great prowess that this being possessed. Over the course of the next year and a half, the observation continued and interaction increased until the point of Legendary Status. J Kid's legendary status is recognized not only by wazoo, but by most of the student body. For instance, due to his large role on the Medfield Warrior Football team in combination with his strange behavior and mannerisms, he holds high prestige in that circle as well. One famous anecdote about J Kid is when during a football game he was playing quarterback, and was in the opponents red-zone, with only one more play needed to score a touchdown. upon snapping the ball, he proceeded to run around in the back field, and despite several of his receivers being open, he opted to rush in and score himself, which he failed to do. Although the team scored on the next play, many people were perplexed by his decision. when prompted for an explanation, he simply said "Naw man, mad dudes in there". Such were the cryptic and few, yet profound words he would say.